


What Goes Around, Comes Around

by pluutonic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cock Rings, Exhibitionism, Kinda, LANCE GETS RAILED, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Top Shiro (Voltron), Vibrators, damn this is kinky lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluutonic/pseuds/pluutonic
Summary: Lance decides to take a prank too far. Shiro returns in kind with a gift for Lance.What goes around, comes around, I guess.





	What Goes Around, Comes Around

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ALL I HAVEN'T WRITTEN STUFF IN FOREVER!  
> haha i've been more into drawing lately and when words don't flow for me, the fic overall just kinda sucks. but!!! i had inspiration a while back and voila~! porn.  
> come find me on tumblr, @extilia. message me drabbles, ideas, whatever! i might even write some of the suggestions if they're good... anyway mwah i love you & have fun reading this

Shiro was going to kill Lance, he swore on it.

Like any other day, they all had went to Allura to receive debriefing of their schedules. However, Shiro noticed a cat-like grin on Lance's face, which was unusual, but he brushed it off because, well, Lance was weird.

As the princess wrapped up her speech for the day, Lance had moved behind Shiro, who realized too late what was happening.

Lance wound up his arm, and then slapped Shiro's ass as hard as he could, the loud noise reverberating throughout the room.

Everyone's heads swiveled to the two, Lance cracking up and gasping for breath from laughing so hard, and Shiro, red-faced and completely rigid.

Pidge snorted.

That set Shiro off, giving Lance a stone cold look before walking out of the room.

_He was going to kill Lance._

At least, that's what Lance thought. Shiro had been giving him the cold shoulder for days, and Lance wasn't sure how to make it up to him. He tried cooking space food, sparring with him, and being more careful in battle.

Shiro had meals at different times, he trained with the others almost any time he could, and he focused more on the enemy than Lance. It hurt Lance, but he understood that he messed up. He just wished he could apologize.

But today, in front of Lance's room, was a plain box. A gift? He was confused, but opened it as he entered his room. On the top was a small device, looking somewhat like a flash drive.

It was plugged in to Lance's small, portable computer(or the space equivalent of one), and loaded it up. Shiro propped up on the screen in his own room, surprising the blue paladin.

The Shiro on the screen smirked and said, _"Hello, Lance. I decided to leave a little... gift, for you, in return for humiliating me in front of everyone."_ Lance paled, hoping this wouldn't be a video of Shiro just lecturing him for hours on end.

Oh, it wasn't.

_"Lance, in the box there's another 'gift' for you. I think you'll like it,"_ Shiro said, still just standing, but now with his arms crossed. Lance decided to listen and moved the thin leaves of paper to reveal... What the fuck?

The Shiro in the video seemed to almost read his mind. _"It's a vibrator. There's some lube in there too, as well as a cock ring. I have some instructions for you, okay?"_ Lance pulled out the other two items, and blanked out with shock. Shiro was insane, he knew it.

_"Now, listen to my instructions completely , and I'll forgive you. You're going to put on- or put in- everything. Do it now, be a good boy for me."_ The black paladin commanded, and Lance couldn't help but follow his demands, he wanted to be good for Shiro.

He stripped fully, a little embarrassed even though the Shiro watching was just a prerecorded version of him. He quickly slid on the cock ring, before he was too hard, then began to prep himself. One finger coated in lube and pressed inside him turned into two, which turned into three until he was completely hard and stretched properly. Finally, he slicked up the vibrator and pushed it inside of him, moaning softly as it filled him.

Of course Shiro would give him the biggest one possible. Where did he even get a vibrator? Lance wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

Video-Shiro spoke again. _"I feel like I should tell you. There's no switch on the vibrator. And you don't have a remote. Guess who has the remote."_ Oh fuck, Shiro wouldn't dare...

_"Put your clothes back on, Lance, and come to the dining hall. It's breakfast. Oh, and before you go: keep this with you and keep everything you're wearing on the whole day. I'll forgive you if you do that for me."_

Lance was gonna kill Shiro. After breakfast though, he was hungry.

After putting his clothes on again, Lance gathered up his things, including the video player, and exited his room. He then (awkwardly) strolled to the dining hall, and turned the corner, only to immediately make eye contact with Shiro, who was relaxed in a chair. Lance then directed his gaze over to Hunk and began joking with him and Pidge, sitting in a chair across from his smiling leader.

As bowls of space goo were passed out by Hunk, Shiro and Lance made eye contact again. Lance gave the other a questioning look.

Shiro responded with a flick of the remote, setting it to level 1.

Suddenly, Lance jumped in his seat as the vibrating started, choking slightly on his food. The princess immediately asked if he was alright, and Lance attempted to laugh it off. He looked back at his boyfriend.

Shiro was fucking smirking.

Lance settled in his chair, but the vibrating distracted him. He barely ate, because Shiro would amp it up every once and awhile. Level 2, 3, 4, Shiro was pushing him close to the vibrator's maximum level.

Nearly drooling by this point, Lance was trembling with a flushed face. He was containing his moans pretty well, making some normal banter, and yet all at the same time he was already so close to cumming. His climax was coming closer and closer, tumbling and building and breaking and-

The vibrating stopped.

Scooting his chair back, Shiro smiled innocently and excused himself to go train. He gave Lance a look and tapped his ear, reminding the other to watch the video, before leaving. Lance's gaze moved to his bowl, space goo only half eaten.

After his hard-on died down enough, he excused himself as well, returning back to his room.

He pulled out his video player and listened to it. The prerecorded Shiro continued where Lance left off.

_"After eating, find headphones and connect them to your video player. You will listen to me speak as you walk to the training room. I will be in there waiting for you, and will properly fuck you when you arrive there. I plan to speak for approximately 3 minutes, and if you arrive earlier you will stay outside and let this finish. Be a good boy, Lance."_

Lance couldn't believe it. They were going to fuck... in the _training room_? What was Shiro thinking? The odds of getting caught were so large, Lance's ego could fit in it! Unless... that was all a part of it?

He shrugged and did as he was told, plugging in the headphones and putting them in his ears. Making his way back out of his room, he played he video again, tossing the player in his jacket.

_"You're walking now, correct? Good boy."_ Lance thought to himself, he was going to throw his shoe at Shiro when he got the chance for abusing his praise kink.

The audio continued, "I hope you liked your presents. After that prank you pulled, I had to think of an... appropriate punishment for you. So as I thought about it, I wanted to tease you and fuck you so good..." The blue paladin huffed and rolled his eyes. Why was it that Shiro decided to be all sexy now? Now, when Lance was walking down a hall already sporting a half-chub?

_"I've held back for a week, did you notice? You must have, you didn't have my cock filling you up every night. Did you jerk off, Lance? Are you a naughty boy?"_

Lance slowed his walking as he absorbed what Shiro was saying. Now he was hard, and painfully so.

_"Are you a slutty boy? Did you finger yourself every night, hoping I'd come to you in your room and play with you? Tease your beautiful little nipples, kiss you softly and bite your lip the way you like? Slide my hard cock in between you thighs, before pushing it into you? Such a bad boy..."_

Fuck. Lance was rock hard now, and he quickly paced to the training room. He needed Shiro like, yesterday, and he was so right with every word he said.

Shiro's deep voice returned. _"I wanna make love to you so bad, baby boy. You should've been good for me, I could've been doing exactly that for the past week. Could've trailed my mouth all over your lewd body, covering every inch in kisses and bites and bruises..._

_"I was originally debating between a few punishments for you, Lance. Between this and spanking you hard... it was a tough choice. I can't ever get that image of your pretty tan skin flushed red from my hand, you crying so sweetly as you bounced on my dick so obediently..."_

Fuck, fuck. Lance was about to cry from how hard he was, the cock ring acting like a choke hold. He was so close to the room, yet not nearly close enough.

_"But I couldn't pass this up. I know you're a kinky boy, and so why not fuck you where anyone could see you? Anyone could see us in the training room, Lance. Would you like that? Having someone walk in on us as I pound into you and claim you?"_

Checking the screen hastily, Lance saw that the audio only had about 20 seconds left. Lance was almost certainly going to explode before the end, his engorged cock already dripping precome and staining his jeans.

_"Mmm... I'm already hard just thinking about you, baby boy, all shuddering and tightening around me... your little cries, your cute nipples, your pretty eyes... I want it all, Lance. You're mine. Now come into the training room, and I'll forgive you."_

The training room door slid open right then and Lance burst into the room, ripping out his earbuds and tossing the video player to the floor. "Shiro... please..." he complained to the other man, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor and reclining against a wall. He was shirtless too, and Lance took a moment to appreciate his sculpted body, so tediously carved into what it is now. What struck Lance as odd, though, was Shiro rarely took his shirt off outside the showers or his room, most likely because of the scars he had.

Lance came to the conclusion that Shiro had this all planned.

Shiro hummed to himself, then responded, "You've been a bad boy, Lance. Why should I let you cum?"

That deep commanding tone reverberated throughout Lance, seeping deep into his bones. He bowed his head slightly and clasped his hands together, mumbling out, "I did what you asked of me... and you said you'd forgive me..."

Shiro smiled darkly.

"Show me."

Lance gaped at Shiro for a moment before nodding minutely and stripping himself. The cold air around him made him shiver, but he continued until he was completely naked. His shyness returned as he turned to look around the large room, making him cover his aching dick in embarrassment.

Shiro shook his head and motioned for Lance to come to him, which the blue paladin couldn't ignore. As soon as he was close enough, Shiro grasped his hips roughly, only to make Lance mewl softly at the feeling.

Large hands moved Lance's to his sides, and the older of the two gazed at the reddened dick in front of him. The only thing keeping Lance from cumming was the cock ring he adorned.

A sudden soft brush of fingertips made Lance jolt. Shiro was rubbing his cock gently, teasing him in the cruelest way possible. Lance melted in his touch, body arching lewdly under Shiro's firm hands.

Shiro then stood, pulling Lance in close to kiss him roughly. As their tongues swept around each other's, Shiro slid his fingers down Lance's spine until he was circling his hole. Grinning into the kiss, he wiggled the vibrator in the other man before flicking it on to its first level.

Lance broke the kiss and wailed at the sudden vibration inside him, clutching Shiro's shirt with tight fists. He pressed his ass into those large hands, groaning out a weak "Shiro..."

Without speaking, the older of the two slid out the vibrator, setting it off before tossing it to the floor. Lance felt so... empty inside and could only beg for Shiro to touch him, fill him, make him cum.

Shiro smiled sweetly in response before grabbing Lance's long legs and lifting him up. Wrapping around Shiro's muscular torso, Lance's legs were almost comically quivering with excitement as he realized when Shiro had planned.

Still holding Lance up, Shiro deftly (and to Lance, almost magically) removed his tight pants. His flushed cock was immensely hard and standing upright, nudging lightly against Lance's ass. Oh, he needed it so bad.

"Shiro, Shiro, please... I need it inside please, I wanna cum...!" he whined at the other man, who could only oblige. He lined up his cock to Lance's asshole and then slowly let Lance ease down onto it. Lance, in return, let out a garbled moan, his body trembling minutely as he took Shiro's fat cock inside of him.

He wanted to praise whatever superior being that existed in the universe for allowing this to happen on two accounts: 1 was that Lance had told Shiro before how hot it would be to be completely held up as he was fucked and Shiro had listened, and 2 was that Shiro's delicious cock was lodged so deep inside him that he was nearly paralyzed with euphoria.

Shiro wasn't done, either. With some agile maneuvering, he successfully turned Lance so that his back was pressed against Shiro's chest and his legs were held open by Shiro to the empty room. Lance could only cling to the black paladin, arms back and wrapped around Shiro's neck.

This was heaven.

Roughly lifting the younger up, Shiro began to pound into Lance, who moaned in time with each beat. Lance wished he could see Shiro right now, he could only imagine how his muscles prominently bulged every time he moved Lance.

Likewise, while Shiro was loving the position they were in, he loved seeing Lance's face too. It always contorted into such intensely joyful and passionate expressions... but Shiro knew that this was a "punishment" for Lance.

As Shiro continued to slam into Lance, lewd moans and gasps filled the quiet room, echoing off the white walls and back to them. The black paladin growled into Lance's ear and increased the pace, and Lance could only take what he was given.

The two were so close to orgasming when soft voices outside the training room caught their attention. Hard thrusts slowed to deep grinding as they strained to hear who was out there, but Lance yelped as Shiro's dick suddenly ghosted around his prostate.

"I hope Lance is okay, he seemed kinda antsy this morning..." a concerned voice permeated though the door to Lance and Shiro. Hunk was out there certainly, but there was another pair of footsteps. Who...?

"Ah! I can't help but agree! Knowing Lance, however, he is more likely to be happy! Perhaps excited?" Fuck. That was Coran, and it sounded closer. Were they planning on going into the training room?

Lance was frozen in anxiety, and Shiro's muscles strained to continue holding the blue paladin up. Attempting to adjust to move the other's weight, he rolled his hips a bit and propped Lance up slightly. Little did he know, he shoved his cock directly into Lance's sensitive prostate, making him release a choked cry. Shiro was surprised for a moment, before smirking.

They were totally going to get caught if he went through with his recent idea... He mentally apologized to Coran and Hunk.

With another roll of his hips, Lance let out another unrestrained yelp before moving a hand in front of his leaking dick. His legs were still held wide open and facing the door, and if the two outside walked in...

Lance gasped quietly before mumbling, "Shiro... don't... t-they'll hear..." His voice hitched at the end as Shiro moved his hips again.

"Then be quiet... be a good boy, Lance..." the black paladin commanded with another quick jerk of his hips.

Lance bit his lip harshly to contain his noises, drawing a bead of blood. Shiro, being the sadist he was, continued to buck and roll his hips to jam his cock against Lance's abused prostate, bringing both of them closer and closer to the edge.

"Maybe I'll check on his later. He's never that quiet..." Hunk trailed off. Holy quiznak, they were right outside of the training room.

A particularly rough thrust by Shiro made Lance groan out and shudder, his insides convulsing and tightening around Shiro. A sob wracked through him and he slapped his hand on the nearest part of Shiro he could find, it being his tense forearm.

Shiro released the cock ring quickly, and Lance's faced twisted into a silent cry. A jolt of intense pleasure ran through him as he ground against Shiro's body. A hand jerked his throbbing dick once, twice before he was cumming, Shiro still bucking his hips into him.

As Lance's orgasm slowed, Shiro reached his peak and he slammed into Lance, cumming deep inside him. He continued to roll his hips into the younger as the two heard the footsteps disappear down the hallway outside.

Shiro then lifted Lance's now limp body off of him and gently laid him on the floor before sitting down next to him. A flutter of small kisses showered Lance's face, and gentle touches caressed his body and brought him down from his high.

"Dude... that was amazing... but my ass hurts so much..." Lance panted out to his lover, who chuckled in response.

"Did you plan Hunk and Coran coming by? Because that was amazing... I was so nervous..." Lance continued, laughing a bit to himself.

Shiro paled visibly and didn't reply, making Lance turn to look at his boyfriend in disbelief.

"Shiro... Shiro, they could've come in!!" The younger shrieked, sitting up quickly to bat his hands on Shiro's bare chest. Hunk and Coran... they could've seen them, could've seen Shiro holding up Lance, fucking into him until Lance was drooling...

Lance's face flushed as he stopped hitting Shiro, turning his body away to stare at the floor in embarrassment.

A concerned look swept over Shiro's face. He lightly rubbed Lance's warm shoulder, trying to calm the other man.

"You okay...? I didn't mean to push you too far," he said with a concerned look. Lance nodded, shifting his sitting position a bit. Shiro wasn't certain that Lance was okay, however, and gently grabbed the other's chin to tilt up the blue paladin's reddened face. Lance still refused to make eye contact with Shiro, though, and the reason became painfully obvious when Lance moved his hands to his lap.

He was hard again.

Shiro smiled and said, "Keith comes in here in twenty minutes. Round two?"


End file.
